miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
The Dutch Oven
"}} "The Dutch Oven" is the fourth episode of Miami Vice's second season. It premiered on October 25, 1985, and was rerun on March 21, 1986. Summary Trudy seeks out an old flame for comfort after killing someone in the line of duty but discovers one of his friends is involved in drug deals. Plot The episode opens with Trudy painting her face in bright, vivid colors as part of her undercover disguise as a hooker. The scene then shifts to a bar called Dynamo where Tubbs and Switek are seen entering for a drug deal. Zito and Gina are also seen outside, pretending to be part of the crowd. The man at the bar only allows one person back, so Tubbs goes. When he arrives, a man on the payphone takes Tubbs in a room at gunpoint where another man has all the particulars tied up, they take the drugs and the cash. Sonny and Trudy overhear the conversation from over their radios, and Zito, who is concerned for Tubbs' safety, wants to move in. Sonny says they should wait until Tubbs gives them the word first. As the rip-off artists run out of the bar and escape in their cars. Crockett and Trudy pursue them through the city streets and finally corner one of them into an alley. A gun battle ensues, Trudy kills the rip-off artist who was on the phone (Zito and Gina caught the other), and is visibly shaken after the killing. Castillo is briefed on the situation and Tubbs is certain their cover wasn't blown. Internal Affairs will be investigating the shooting, Trudy heads to her place (after Crockett thanks her for saving his life tonight). But Trudy is not content being alone, and calls up an old flame, David Jones, who owns a bar as well as sings in the band. Trudy goes to his bar to see him and runs into his friend Adonis Jackson, who tells her about some of his drug connections. Trudy and David leave the bar to make love, then they talk about rekindling their romance. Crockett is playing gin with a group of senior citizens at a hotel when he gets a call (not before he has to "discard"), to appear with Trudy at the IAD shooting board hearing. IAD Officer Louie Gallo is especially rough on Trudy and Crockett defends her actions as justified. Trudy starts second-guessing herself and Crockett stops her, because second-guessing can get her or him killed, that she "had one play to make and she made it", and that IAD wasn't present when it went down. Castillo wants Trudy to take some time off to deal with what happened, but she wants to work it out on the job. While on street duty with Gina, a man pulls up to pay Trudy $50 ($60 if he can watch) to have sex with two underage boys in the back of his car. An infuriated Trudy takes them to an alley where she busts the pervert, literally and figuratively, and Gina has to pull her off of the suspect. Later, David takes Trudy to a party, where drug use is blatant and rampant. Trudy feels uncomfortable with the goings-on and asks David to take her home. While David makes his apologies to his host, Adonis tries again to hook up some drugs with Trudy, but David returns before anything can go down. Trudy goes to see Crockett about her predicament and he calls in Tubbs and Gina for help. David is clean, but his friends are not, and the parties are large drug deals. Crockett and Tubbs follow Adonis to his source, a major dealer named Roman Lopez de Hoyas. Trudy asks David about Adonis, he says Adonis is one of many friends, that he has nothing to do with his dealings, and wants to take Trudy on a trip to Jamaica to see if things can go on. Tubbs fills Trudy in, and if they can turn Adonis to rat out his boss, it would either be a major bust (of a major dealer) or a total bust (David would think Trudy has been using him to get to his friends). The Vice squad is ready to back Trudy however she handles it, and she takes some time to think about it. Trudy approaches Adonis about a three key deal with Crockett (as Burnett), who goes to the St. Vitus Dance to arrange the deal. Adonis heads to his source and is having problems getting the cocaine due to cash issues, but the deal will go down in David's club. Castillo gets the IAD shooting report back, clearing both Trudy and Crockett (with some cautionary language). Trudy wants to take time off after the bust, Castillo wants her to take it now, citing her closeness to the case, but Trudy wants to see it to the end. Adonis taints the cocaine with white powder (due to him not being able to get the full three kees) and meets Crockett at the club. The deal goes down, and Crockett and Trudy prepare to bust Adonis, but he throws the powder in Crockett's face and confronts Trudy, who is about to shoot Adonis when Crockett recovers and knocks him out. Adonis "chirps like a canary", but doesn't give up de Hoyas. David arrives at the club, sees what happened, and breaks up with Trudy for using him (though she didn't). Trudy reminds him that she's a cop, and that comes first. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Cleavant Derricks as David Jones *Giancarlo Esposito as Adonis Jackson *Matthew Cowles as Man at payphone *David Proval as Metro-Dade IAD Officer Louie Gallo *David Johansen as Party Singer Co-Starring *Fritz Bronner as Metro-Dade IAD Officer Ben Dokes *Paul Darby as Pervert Driver *Ilse Earl as Rose *Woody Mallard as Bartender *Louis Reznick as Max Uncredited *Anthony Correa as George, the club owner *Joe Delia as Musician *Robert Paisley as Man in the Group *Nicholas St. John as Drug Dealer at Party Notes * The Imperial Hotel, where Crockett and Max play gin rummy, was renovated (along with most of the buildings in South Beach) and still exists today. * For the first and only time on Vice, two live performances of pop songs by two different artists are seen in a single episode (Cleavant Derricks and David Johansen). * The entire subject of Trudy being investigated so aggressively by IAD over the shooting of a suspect seems somewhat improbable, given that virtually every episode of the series thus far has featured the Vice cops shooting suspects dead; the episode "Give a Little, Take a Little" even showed Trudy shooting a fleeing Cinco in the back, apparently with no consequence. The situation is made even more unlikely given that the incident in this episode is clear self-defense, as Crockett actually points out during Trudy's hearing. * This episode was filmed shortly after the season 1 finale "Lombard", but held back until the second season. (This change to the running order of the episodes no doubt led to the goofs described below.) Goofs *Larry Zito's beard is suddenly gone in this episode, yet it reappears in the next. *Tubbs' police shield is silver instead of its usual (as of season 2) sergeant's gold. Production Notes *Filmed: March 26, 1985 - April 3, 1985 (after "Lombard" from the first season) *Production Code: 59526 *Production Order: 26 Filming Locations *Dynamo Nightclub, 685 Washington Avenue, Miami Beach (Club Tubbs/Switek visit for deal) *7th Street east - Collins Avenue south - Collins Avenue north between 16th and 17th Street - Wall painting Fontainebleau Hilton Collins (Crockett/Trudy chase Camaro with rip-off artist) *Washington Avenue between 6th and 7th street (Gina and Trudy arrests father who wants a prostitute for two teen boys) *Fire and Ice Discothèque, 3701 NE 2nd Ave (David's club) *Imperial Hotel 650 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Crockett/Max plays Gin Rummy) *Biscayne Boulevard south (Crockett and Trudy in car after IAD hearing) *SW 64th Street / SW 82nd Avenue (Adonis picks up drugs for deal with Crockett/Trudy) Music *"Women" by Foreigner (opening sequence with Crockett patrolling the streets) *"Diamond Field" by Pat Benatar (during car chase and shootout) *"Love Is for Sale" by Cleavant Derricks (performed live by band in bar) *"King of Babylon" by David Johansen (performed live at drug party) *"Who to Listen To" by Amy Grant (Trudy walking on beach) Jan Hammer Music *"The Dutch Oven" (throughout episode) *"Tension" (throughout episode) Cars *1985 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am (driven by "Man on the phone") *Lamborghini Jalpa (driven by Adonis) Quotes *"Kings?! This late in the game and you're holding kings?" -- Crockett to Max at the hotel *"How many men have died (for pulling your weapon)?" "Only the bad guys!" -- IAD Officer Gallo and Crockett *"All that second-guessing is gonna get you killed and get me killed!" -- Crockett to Trudy *"If you can't leave that badge at home, we'd better leave!" -- David to Trudy *"You're busted, pal!" -- Crockett to Adonis Video Category:Season 2 episodes